customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Celebrates Children (battybarney2014's version)
Barney Celebrates Children was a documentary special that aired on "PBS" on December 4, 1994. It was hosted by Maria Shriver. It was released on VHS on October 22, 2002 (the same day as ''Barney's Christmas Star''). It was later released on DVD on December 4, 2005. Synopsis Clips from the first two seasons of Barney & Friends, as well as Barney Live! in New York City and Barney's Imagination Island, interspersed with comments by children, parents and caregivers offering insights on the influence of the purple dinosaur. Series Cast * Barney (Costume: David Joyner; Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop (Costumes: Jenny Dempsey/Jeff Ayers; Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Costumes: Jenny Dempsey/Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Min (Pia Hamilton) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * David (Robert Hurtekant) * David (Kenny Cooper) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Jordan Kaufman * Lesley Chudnow * Efei Almani * Abundio Ortiz * Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) * Granddad Richards (Cliff Porter) * Kathy's Nana (Jane Hall) * Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) * Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) * Kevin and Kyle (Mario and Tiffany Starghill) * Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) Song List (This is a list of all the songs that were briefly heard during clips of the series.) # Barney Theme Song # Everyone is Special (Scene Taken from: Picture This!) # The Alphabet Song (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?/The Alphabet Zoo) # Painting the Shapes (Scene Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # The Rainbow Song (Scene Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # One Two Buckle My Shoe (Scene Taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) # There are Seven Days in a Week (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) # The Fall Song (Scene Taken from: Falling for Autumn!) # Hava Nagila (Scene Taken from: A World of Music) # BINGO (Scene Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) # The Exercise Song (Scene Taken from: The Exercise Circus!) # De Colores (Scene Taken from: A World of Music) # I Used to Be Afraid (Scene Taken from: The Dentist Makes Me Smile) # Looby Loo (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Scene Taken from: A Very Special Delivery!) # Go Round and Round the Village (Scene Taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # The Marching Song (Scene Taken from: The Exercise Circus!) # Our Friend Barney Had A Band (Scene Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) # Three Little Monkeys (Scene Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Scene Taken from: Falling for Autumn!) # Bumpin' Up and Down (Scene Taken from: Falling for Autumn!) # Just Imagine (Scene Taken from: Barney's Imagination Island) # The Rocket Song (Scene Taken from: Grown-Ups for a Day!) # If I Lived Under the Sea (Scene Taken from: An Adventure in Make-Believe) # Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing/Row, Row, Row Your Boat/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1)/Blow the Man Down/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2)/My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3)/A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4/Finale) (Scene Taken from: Barney's Imagination Island) # Jungle Adventure (Scene Taken from: Barney's Imagination Island) # The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: An Adventure in Make-Believe) # Castles So High (Scene Taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Scene Taken from: A Very Special Delivery!) # Just Imagine (Reprise) (Scene Taken from: Barney's Imagination Island) # The Sister Song (Scene Taken from: My Favorite Things) # My Family's Just Right for Me (Scene Taken from: A Very Special Delivery!) # The More We Share Together (Scene Taken from: Caring Means Sharing) # Good Manners (Scene Taken from: My Favorite Things) # Please and Thank You (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) # Taking Turns (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) # Clean Up (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) # I Love You Trivia * This is the only known documentary ever created for'' Barney & Friends''. * I Love You was sung at the end of this special using clips of various children singing the lyrics of the first set of verses (for the second set, the Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 recording was used, while showing video clips of Barney and the children watching him). * This was the first time I Love You was sung since Season 2, as the song was part of a lawsuit earlier that year. Full Video Category:Documentaries Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:2002 Category:DVDs Category:TV Specials Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Materials (Backyard Gang, TV Series, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows)